


USS Freedom

by meddlesomewiz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Marvel meets Star Trek, Orion!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesomewiz/pseuds/meddlesomewiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek!Avengers AU. A vaguely Star Trek: Voyager plot, just with MCU characters, where Loki is an Orion, was a slave but fought his way out of the Orion Empire and into Federation Space where he causes mass amounts of mischief. After breaking out of a Hydra fleet, Loki needs to commandeer the newest SHIELD vessel: U.S.S. Freedom. All the way in the Delta Quadrant, the Allfather has been transporting vessels from all across the quadrants looking for a way to continue the Asgardian species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Execute the Mission

**Author's Note:**

> For the Norse Big Bang on LJ.

“Prisoner on route,” a rough voice crackled through the communicator. 

The Captain got out from the chair, pressing the ear piece to respond, “Proceed. I will meet you in the Interrogation Room 2.” 

The Captain had a quick gait as he caught the lift down to the floor. An old Earth tune played through hidden speakers in the lift as he was transported to his destination. As the lift plunged down the ship's levels the Captain looked over the digital pad with the information of the prisoner. 

The prisoner had a rep sheet a mile long, but whenever he went to trial he was never convicted. Despite never been proven guilty, the prisoner was considered one of the most wanted men in the known universe. 

Pulling at his high collar, the Captain tried to get rid of the feeling asphyxiation his stiff uniform gave him. His colleagues told him it was just the extra pip that branded him as a captain. Personally, he thought it was a nervous habit from when he would have to dress up for formal events. The uniform they put him in now was a lot like that, all pomp and flash with no mobility. 

Except, the Captain knew the nervous habit was ignited by something different then the taut uniform. Not completely though, when the Captain put on the uniform he had shown his allegiance to Hydra.

He had orders. Something he did not agree with. There was no choice in the matter. 

The lift slowed down to a stop before the doors opened. As the Captain stepped out of the lift, his eyes were drawn to the procession going down the corridor. 

The prisoner was flanked by six of the security team. He had chains that wrapped around his ankles and wrists that were connected down a chain down his front. The prisoner was immobilized from anything other than walking. His hair was the color of the void of space and his skin was the vibrant green of spring. The clashing colors were further accentuated by the prisoner's orange jumpsuit.

It was difficult for the Captain to stop looking at the prisoner. His species caused a spectacle when the humans met them, and now the Captain could understand why. The prisoner was everything humans had thought martians would look like but more elegant. At least this one was. The average Orion male looked like any brute alien, but the females were a sight to behold. Like pirates ensnared by sirens, humans were captivated by Orion females. The prisoner the epitome of an Orion slave, and the Captain had no choice but to stare.

When the prisoner caught the Captain watching him as he was being escorted he smirked at the Captain. As if he knew something the Captain did not. It was mildly infuriating. 

The procession stopped before the Captain. “I am Capt-” 

“I know exactly who you are Captain and I must say I have been dying to meet you.” The prisoner mocking bowed. His chains rattled as he bent forward. The smile was still intact. As he straightened back up, the prisoner continued, “It was like an arrow to my heart when I realized you are the only Captain in Hydra that I have not had the pleasure of meeting. Though I must admit I would have preferred different circumstances.” 

“Take him into the room.”

“There is a room? Oh, Captain I hope you don't think I'm that easy.” The prisoner laughed trailed behind him as he was dragged into Interrogation Room 2. 

As security chained the prisoner to the table, the Captain took the commanding officer to the side. “Report.”

“He's a handful.”

“Violent?”

“No, it's just, his words. They don't call him the Prince of Lies for nothing.”

“I thought that was because he was a Prince on Orion?”

“Who knows. You can't trust a thing that comes out of his mouth.”

“Good, soldier. I want to be left alone with him. No cameras. No guards. Nothing. Am I understood.”

“Sir?” 

“That's an order.”

“Yes sir!” The officer saluted the Captain. Turning around he gathered his men and executed the orders. 

The Captain took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the interrogation. He stepped into the room. Sitting in the chair, as if he had all the time in the world, and still smiling, the prisoner waited expectantly. The Captain pulled out the chair across the table from the prisoner. The digital pad from earlier was now up on the table so he could refer to it as he questioned the prisoner. The Captain thought he would just pull the band aid off and start.

“You look fetching in the jumpsuit.” The Captain mocked the prisoner. 

“Thanks, though I do prefer to go without the accessories.” The prisoner rattled his shackles to emphasize what he meant. 

“You wont be getting out of those anytime soon.” The prisoner was silent at the implications. Hydra did have a lot on him this time. Fake or not. That did not concern either of them, if what they had was feasible enough then Hydra could get away with their special brand of punishment. 

The Captain looked down at his digital pad to give him some time to formulate his questions. “Let's start with the events at the warehouse.”

“And what warehouse would that be?” The prisoner's face was a mask of innocence and his tone positively angelic. The Captain was not a fool though. 

“Refraining from acknowledging what happened will not help you now. We have a recording of the events.” The prisoner did not respond. “Ah, I see that has gotten your attention. After the first hundred or so times you were able to deactivate all recording devices and commit your crimes without leaving any evidence behind, Hydra's scientists started developing one that could withstand whatever – magic – you would do to the devices.” The Captain's hand flailed. There was never any evidence left behind, and deactivated any security devices in place. That was why the prisoner was able to get off free from all charges. 

“Ah, but Captain, are you positive it was me? You pink skins-” the prisoner disdained, “-can never tell one of my kind from the next. How can anyone trust the footage if you cannot correctly distinguish between those in a line up right in front of you.”

The Captain shook his head as he reviewed the charges. Multiple crimes took place at the same time. Even if the Captain followed through with his orders from above, it would not stop further crimes from being committed. Unless, of course, the prisoner could actually perform magic and could be in two places at once. The Captain would not put it past the prisoner. He was a tricky, green devil. 

“Confess, and this will be easier for you,” the ultimatum was put on the table. Everything that would follow this would a direct result of the prisoner's response. 

“Oh, my dear Captain, I do believe you are stalling.” The prisoner leaned toward the Captain as he lowered his voice, “I know what you have been ordered to do.” The smile was smaller now, but it was still in place. His white teeth were stark against the green of his skin. 

Clenching his jaw, the Captain quietly stood up. 

“There is no need for pretense anymore.” The prisoner's cocky attitude was just another mask, another mask to hide the true person behind the smile. “Just do it.”

The Captain drew his weapon.

“Honestly, Captain, I did not believe you had it in you.” The prisoner shifted a little, trying to turn toward the Captain. It was important to him to maintain eye contact through this.

The Captain advanced on the prisoner. 

The prisoner waited silently for his fate. Nothing could prevent it now. The sardonic grin grew the more the Captain hesitated.

The Captain fired his weapon at the prisoner, severing the chains. 

“Good work, Barton. I was starting to think you would make me suffer in those vile things for an eternity.” The prisoner sniffed haughtily as he dropped the chains from his body. 

“For once in your life Loki, be quiet.” Clint Barton walked toward the door, drawing another weapon into his other hand. 

“Of course, my dear Capt-”

The Captain violently twisted around, wrapping his hand around the prisoner's wind pipe. “Be quiet, and follow me.”

The prisoner just nodded.

Turning back to toward the door, Clint kicked it open. At the sudden outburst, the lone security officer stood to attention. Clint quickly sent a volley into the officer's chest. It might have been over kill, but he never really liked that officer anyway. 

The pair made a run for it along the planned route to the shuttle in wait for their escape. There was no more resistance as they ran across the corridors. That was why Clint had chosen this route. He also sent out a ship memo that the whole deck would be undergoing maintenance, but he seemingly forgot to assign maintenance crews to the deck. 

“Wait,” Loki turned sharply down a corridor away from the planned escape route. “I need to pick someone up first.”

“Who?”

“Someone of great importance to me. Someone who your SHIELD probably would not want in Hydra's hands.” Shrugging slightly, “He is also something pretty to look at.” 

“Our deal was that you would help me find the Hydra agents who had infiltrated SHIELD.” Clint called back. “Not bring along one of your inmate friends.”

“Details, my dear Captain.”

“I can't believe I had to blow my cover, for you!” 

Loki smiled over his shoulder as he dashed down the corridor to the Ammunition's Bay. “You need me and you know it.”

The, now, ex-Captain cursed the green alien under his breath as he readjusted his plan to fit his royal highness’s. He really hoped he did not end up killing the green bastard.

*

Clint skidded to a halt as he fluidly launched a volley of gunfire out down the hallway adjacent to them as he covered Loki's back. Glancing to his side to see Loki on the ground poking around at the door, Clint calmly said over his shoulder to Loki's back, “I think you are best suited kneeling.”

Loki was fiddling with the locking mechanism on the door blocking their path. Someone really wanted to keep this door locked. Luckily for Loki, whomever made the lock were as incompetent as a Vulcan attempting to dissect a joke. He vaguely registered Clint speaking as he was solely focused on getting through the door. “Unless you feel like bashing your way through the reinforced door than I will need to be in this indecent position, loathe how I am to be in without suitable company,” Loki gave Clint a side glance before focusing back on the lock. 

The sound of weapons had stopped bouncing off the corridors walls. Loki would have been impressed by Clint's expertise if he had not researched this man thoroughly before choosing him for the job. The human's marksmanship was exceptional to say the least. 

“You aren't my type,” Loki looked deadly serious into Clint's eyes. They were stopped in the midst of their escape but Loki was staring at Clint as if he had all the time in the world. He was patient and his eyes were assessing; Loki was great in reading people and he would always use it for his advantage. Stepping up closer to Clint, Loki's breath ghosted across the human's face. “I prefer my-” Loki licked his lips slowly as Clint was transfixed, “-conquests to be previously uncorrupted and incorrigible.” The Orion leaned forward, his face was turned down towards Clint's and their lips were centimeters apart. Clint could not help gravitating toward Loki, his pull was magnetic and his scent toxic. Gently, Loki rubbed his cheek against Clint's face until Loki's lips were touching the human's ear. “You, you pathetic human, could not dream of handling me or my needs.” 

Retreating back to the door Loki had unlocked, the Orion started to manually pull the door open. Clint blinked slowly as he remained stupefied. He was drowning in Loki's mere presence, and he craved more. The further Loki moved away from him, however, the spell seemed to end and Clint was able to control his own actions again. The double agent checked down the corridors again for any sign of trouble. If Loki had told him about this deviation from the plan then they would not be running the risk of being found. Shaking his head to get rid of the last vestiges of Loki's hold over him, Clint closed in on Loki and took the other side of the doorway to pull the it open. Clint grunted as he exerted his strength to finish the job. Whatever was behind it was trapped by a door that was as much to keep someone in as out. Clint assumed that the door was made out of the same material as the hull, but he may just have been biased as it was taking a lot of strength on both of their parts to open it. 

Finally the door opened enough for them to step inside. “Hold the door while I wake him up.” Loki slid through the opening as Clint grabbed the edge of the door to keep it from closing again. The room was the very essence of darkness. The cold seeped into their very bones as the stale air fled the room. 

Clint blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Within the room was a cryo-freeze chamber. “Who exactly is this, again?” Clint wondered if the man would be worth all this effort. And possible danger, Clint thought. The glass of the cryo-freeze had claw marks streaked down it. 

“Hush,” Loki whispered as he came up to the chamber. He reached out his hand to the opening mechanism on the chamber. Loki turned it slowly. The thunk of the chamber opening bounced off the walls. Loki scoffed, “Typical Hydra.” The Orion looked over at Clint, “So sure in their defenses that there was no lock on their greatest asset.” 

Loki did not take his eyes off of the chamber occupant. The occupant did not stir. 

Clint laughed, “So much for your Ace in the hole.” 

The Orion looked down his nose at the human, “He probably needs an activation code.”

Brow furrowing, Clint gave the occupant a closer inspection. Light reflected against one arm. Clint's eyes widened as he saw the metal arm. “With you throwing all those words around, I probably should have guessed the 'asset' was an android.”

“Oh you dull creature,” Loki shook his head before continuing, “This is the Winter Soldier.” 

“Not possible,” Clint curtly replied.

“Oh it is very possible and he is all...ours.” Loki smirked as he stared at the Winter Soldier. 

“I don't believe for one second that you could get your hands on a ghost. Would they – Holy SHIT -” A cold grip wrapped around Clint's outstretched arm that was flailing around as he spoke. 

Loki and Clint froze as they took in the now fully awake Winter Soldier. The soldier's dark gaze stared right back at them. 

“Please tell me you have a plan.” Clint whispered out the side of his mouth. He flexed his arm to test the grip on him. The metal hand did not even flinch. 

“Have you not learned anything about me? I always have a plan.” Loki smirked before turning his full attention to the Winter Soldier. 

Raising his arms in a show of harmlessness, Loki inched closer to the Winter Soldier. “I have a deal for you.”

The Winter Soldier merely blinked. 

“I know how to get you that what you want most in all the world.” Loki breathed out. 

The metal arm tightened around Clint's arm. “I don't think that's working,” Clint hissed. 

Loki's gaze did not waver from the Winter Soldier's. “Do you know what you want most, because I do. Four simple words and I will grant you it. I know how to get it for you. All I ask for in return is that you come with us.” 

The Winter Soldier's eyes glassed over as listened to Loki. His face softened and he no longer looked like the myth he was, but like a lost child. 

Loki smirked. “Do you want me to tell you what you want? Beg me.” Loki whispered to the Winter Soldier.

Nodding his head slightly, the Winter Soldier looked to Loki like he would tell him the answer to everything. “Please.”

Loki's eyes lit up, “Man on the bridge.”


	2. Maiden Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Rhodes has some news for Steve Rogers.

“Colonel Rhodes.” Steve Rogers stood at attention as his commanding officer came into the room. Rogers had been called into SHIELD headquarters in San Francisco to meet with the colonel to reasons unknown. Everything was being kept on the down low, it made the little rebel from Brooklyn in him skin crawl. 

Colonel James Rhodes walked into into the room and sat behind his desk, “At ease, Rogers.” 

Relaxing as much as he could, Steve sat down in the seat he vacated just moments before. 

There was an awkward lull as the Colonel sized Steve up. Steve tried not to squirm as he was judged. 

“I've heard great things about you, Rogers,” The Colonel started.

“Sir?” Steve frowned.

“I need a first officer on the newest ship in the SHIELD fleet. It sets out in a few hours on her maiden voyage and I want to make sure you are right for the job.” Rhodes stated as his eyes never broke contact with Rogers. 

“But sir,” Steve struggled with his words, “This is just such short notice. I'm stationed on the USS Washington, we patrol the Romulan border. I can't just up and leave-” 

“Rogers,” the Colonel cut Steve off, “This has been in the works for a while now, but I had it on good authority from mutual friends that this was the best way to convince you.” Rhodes massaged his forehead as he sighed. “Dammit Tony,” he whispered under his breath. 

“Wait-Tony, as in Tony Stark.” Steve sounded offended. “We aren't friends.” His posture now ramrod straight in his seat and his fists clenching at the mere thought the engineer. 

A smile graced the stoic colonel's face, “He is difficult.” The smile dropped from his face. “And despite common sense, he is my good friend.” 

“I am truly sorry for you sir,” Steve fought a small smile as he observed the Colonel. Something the colonel said caught in Steve's memory, “Wait-you said 'friends'. Who else said this was a good idea.” Steve started compiling a list of all his possible friends who would be Mr. Stark's cohort. 

The Colonel tried to repress another smile at Steve's ire. “My new helmsman, Lieutenant Sam Wilson.” 

I saw that bastard this morning and he didn't say a thing, Steve thought as he felt a pit grow in his stomach. While he would never admit that Stark knew a thing about him, he was forced to admit that Sam knew him better than most. 

“What's the mission for the USS-” Steve trailed off as he realized Rhodes had never told him the name of his new ship. 

The Colonel shifted in his seat, “The USS Freedom.” Rhodes muttered. At Steve's dubious look, the Colonel threw up his hands in surrender, “I didn't name it.” 

A look of understanding dawned Steve's face, “Tony?”

“Tony.” Rhodes nodded his head. “He thinks that since he designs the ships, he gets to name at least one of them. He just made sure it was mine.”

Steve let out a loud laugh, “You should just be happy he did not name it after himself.” 

The Colonel joined him in his laughter. “I'm surprised he did not think of that.” 

The laughter trailed off as the men sat silently in the room. “USS Freedom's mission is not that different from the USS Washington's. There is just more exploration involved, plus the best and brightest in SHIELD.” Rhodes looked at Steve meaningfully. 

Steve sighed a little. If Sam was back in action, Steve would want to stay close and keep an eye out on his friend. “When do we leave?”

“Now,” Rhodes clapped his hands as he got up from his chair. “Your buddies from the USS Washington already packed up all your stuff and sent it the docking station.” 

“There was no way I was not going to leave today on the USS Freedom, was there?” Steve smiled as he stood up. 

“Tony may be an evil genius, but he is still that: a genius.” The Colonel shook his head, “Now, we need to catch the next shuttle to the docking station.” 

*

The constant low thrum of the ship filled Steve's ears. Colonel Rhodes and Steve, newly appointed Commander, were standing in the turbolift on the way to the bridge of the USS Freedom. 

“Sir, will we-” Steve started.

“Call me Rhodey.” The Colonel stated. 

“Rhodey?” Steve asked. 

Rhodey sighed, “I might as well give you permission before Tony makes everyone do it.” 

“Stark will be on the ship?” Steve asked with a bit more force than was warranted. 

“He always attends my first day on a new job. You can bet your ass he will be sitting in my chair when we get to the bridge.” Rhodey shook his head. 

Steve pat the Colonel's back, “I can't imagine how it is to have Tony as a friend.” 

Rhodey laughed out loud, “You will find out.” He looked slyly at the Commander, “He already views you as a friend.” 

“Great,” Steve muttered.

The turbolift doors opened and revealed the pristine new bridge of the USS Freedom. And no Tony Stark in sight.

Steve took in a sharp breath as he looked out past the helm into space. He would never get tired of being on the bridge of a star ship. It was always a distant dream when he was on the streets of Brooklyn, wading through gang wars and economic depression. Now he stood on a ship that he was the first officer of. 

“Rogers, you coming?” The Colonel shouted as he made his way onto the bridge. 

Steve flinched out of his stupor, “Yes, sir.” Walking out onto the bridge, Steve noticed a few familiar faces. 

“Well, look who decided to show up.” Sam Wilson approached Steve, roughly slapping him on the back. “Glad you could make it, Commander.” Sam said with smile. 

Steve returned the smile, “It's good to see you too, Sam.” 

“How come you never smile at me like that, honey?” Tony Stark's voice rang through the bridge. He was lounging next to Rhodey as he spoke to him, spying on Sam and Steve all the while.

“Tony,” Rhodey's tone held a hint of warning accompanied by a long suffering sigh. 

Steve's smile dropped from his face as he nodded at Tony, “Mr. Stark.”

Tony mocked saluted Steve, “Commander.” 

“Tony stop antagonizing the crew.” A red headed woman in a red SHIELD uniform came up beside Tony and Rhodey. 

“But Peps, it is so much fun. If I try a little harder Steve-o here might break his own jaw from clenching so hard.” Tony looked endearingly at the red headed woman. 

“No.” 

Clearing his throat, Rhodey gestured to the red headed woman, “This is Ensign Pepper Pots, she is in Communications and also has the unfortunate fate of being Tony's only other friend.” 

“Ma'am.” Sam and Steve said in unison. 

“Pepper this is Commander Steven Rogers and Lieutenant Samuel Wilson.” Rhodey finished the introductions. 

“Nice to meet you two, but right now I will try and handle Tony so he doesn't destroy the ship before we even leave.” Pepper gave a smile as she turned away from the men and grabbed Tony, who had been fiddling with a nearby console.

The men watched as Pepper corralled Tony away from all vital systems.

Rhodey turned back to Sam and Steve, “At your post Lieutenant, I want you going through take off procedures so we can leave as soon as we boot Tony off.” 

“On it, sir.” Sam turned back to the helm and sat down in his seat. Immediately he was pressing away at the myriad of buttons on the console. 

“Come on Commander,” Rhodey grabbed Steve's shoulder and steered him away, “I want to introduce you to some of the officers.” 

Steve nodded his head as they made their way across the bridge. 

“This is Natasha Romanoff.” The red head at the security post nodded her head at Rhodey and Steve. Rhodey continued, “She will be our Head of Security.” 

Steve nodded at Natasha, “Ma'am.” 

“Pleasure to meet you Commander Rogers.” Natasha turned back to her post. 

Rhodey cleared his throat, “I would feel better about having you in charge of the safety of my crew if Admiral Fury would let me see your references.” The Colonel was broaching a topic that seemed to be often voiced between the two.

Without looking away from her post, Natasha answered, “And I told you that my references are classified until you have better clearance levels in SHIELD.” 

“I will keep that in mind, Officer Romanoff.” Rhodey muttered as he turned away from the Head of Security. 

Steve saw as Natasha looked over her shoulder and smirked at him as Rhodey took him away. 

“Rhodey!” Pepper shouted from across the bridge. “I don't know where he went.” 

The Colonel rolled his eyes as he listened to Pepper, “If he tries to destroy my ship, I am not above destroying something of his.” 

Turning back to Steve, “Look, I am sorry I have to do this but I have to go find Tony. He will try and put in some unapproved upgrades if we don't get a hold of him. 

“I understand, sir. What do you want me to do?” Steve asked, standing to attention. 

Rhodey shook his hands as he started making his way to the turbolift, “Just get comfortable Commander, we can't leave until he is safely back on Earth.” 

“Yes sir.” Steve said as he went back to the Captain and First Officer's chair behind the helm. Turning back around he watched as Rhodey pressed for the turbolift.

“Don't worry, Tony won't be able to delay us once he is on Earth.” Rhodey was still looking at Steve as the doors opened. 

A phaser shot out onto the bridge from the lift, hitting Rhodey on the back. The Colonel's eyes widened as he suddenly fell to the ground. 

“Rhodey!” Pepper yelled as she tried to get to him. 

“I would not move if I were you, Miss,” a curt voice said, “You too, Boy Wonder.” 

Steve had been on the defensive after he saw Rhodey was shot. 

Three figures stood over the Colonel's prone body. The one who spoke was an Orion, he had a phaser trained on Pepper. His body was relaxed but from the look in his eye Steve knew the Orion was ready for anything. Steve trailed his eyes down the figure. The Orion and his companions were wearing SHIELD regulation uniforms. The Commander brought his gaze back up to the face of the leader and found himself looking straight into the eyes of the attacker. The Orion smirked at the Commander before waltzing further on to the bridge. 

Behind the Orion, a human had Tony as a human shield with a phaser pointed at his head. “No one be heroes, alright.” The man said as he pressed the phaser closer to Tony's throat. Tony was silent as his eyes never left Rhodey's form on the ground. 

The last person in the group had long hair covering his face and a metallic arm. He was pointing his phaser straight at Steve. As they walked onto the bridge the man's face was revealed to Steve. 

“Bucky?”

*

The Allfather looked out into the vastness of space. His one eye surveying the countless stars, searching for one not yet tried. 

Heimdall stood beside him, stoic as ever, ready to use the Bifrost array at a moments notice. 

“Now, Heimdall,” the Allfather commanded. 

As his king demanded, Heimdall started brought the array to life.

The Allfather sat back in his thrown. Now all they had to do was wait. Wait and hope.


	3. Into the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's team hijacks the USS Freedom, but for what?

Loki smirked as Steve Rogers stood transfixed looking at the Winter Soldier, completely forgetting about apprehending the infiltrators. Sentiment, Loki thought derisively. Taking advantage of the Commander's momentary stupor, Loki continued with his plans to overtake the ship. “Everyone on the ground,” Loki ordered, “Or the first to die will me Mr. Stark.” 

None of the crew moved at Loki's order. With a dramatic sigh, Loki walked up to the Commander while the human stood by the Captain's chair and pointed his phaser at Steve's kneecaps. “Kneel or I will make you,” the Orion stated with more force this time. 

When Loki broke the Commander's eye contact with the Winter Soldier, he seemed to shake himself out of his stare. The look of confusion never left his face, but now he was back into the world of being a soldier. Steve looked around at all the officers and ensigns waiting for his command. He saw Rhodey on the floor. The Colonel's chest was still moving; he was still alive but he needed medical attention immediately. Steve calculated the risk of fighting off the three usurpers, but when his gaze was drawn to Bucky again he realized he would not be able to eliminate the threat completely. Too many lives were on the line if Steve let them fight back. 

Bringing his hands up slowly in a sign of surrender, Steve started to kneel slowly. “Who are you and what do you want?” Steve bit out. 

When Steve was finally down on his knees before Loki, the Orion dragged the phaser across slowly down the Commander's face. “I am Loki of Orion,” Loki smirked as he trailed the phaser across Steve's lips, “You may call me Prince Loki, though.” 

Without taking his eyes off Steve, Loki faced the rest of the crew, “The rest of you: on your knees.” 

Slowly the whole crew started falling down to the floor where they stood. One red headed crew member was hesitant in kneeling. No, Loki thought, it was not hesitation that halted her from compiling but calculation. She eventually went down like all the rest, but Loki could feel the power radiating off of her. Better to watch this one, than to be taken by surprise later. “Soldier,” Loki started as he turned to the Winter Soldier and gestured to the red head, “Watch the little spider.” 

The Winter Soldier nodded as he made his way over to the security post, never taking his eyes off of the woman. 

“As for what I want,” Loki said as he bent at his waist to look Steve in the eye, “I want your helmsman to take the ship into No Man's Land.” 

Steve's face remained emotionless as he looked into the Orion's eyes. They stared at each other in a deadlock. “I will command the crew to comply to your demands,” Steve stated. Loki started smiling at Steve's compliance. “But only if you not harm anyone else and you allow the man who you shot receive medical attention.” 

Loki straightened up as he looked down at the determination in the Commander's eyes. Loki pat Steve's head, “Only because you have been such a good boy.” Loki gestured to Clint to let go of Tony Stark. 

Reluctantly, Clint let go of the billionaire and pushed him towards the other crew members. Clint stepped up to the wounded Colonel and started examining him, “Don't worry everyone. I took a first aid class, once.” Clint found the phaser wound on Rhodey's back, “Does anyone have a bandaid? A large one?” Clint asked out to the crew. 

“What first aid class did you take? Doc. Stuffin's School for Stuffed Animals?” The little spider deadpanned. 

Clint glared at the woman, “He will be fine, he was just stunned.” 

“Is that your opinion or is that what the teddy bear taught you?” 

Clint pointed his phaser at the woman, “You're right, maybe I should get a second opinion. Hold still why I shoot you.” 

“Barton,” Loki said, “We promised the good commander we would not harm anyone else. Now stop your whining at get back to work.” 

Clint mumbled about green bastards taking the fun out of everything before going back to helping the Colonel.

Loki looked back to the Commander, “Your helmsman?” 

Steve looked over at the man kneeling by the helm, “Sam.” 

The man simple shook his head.

Steve sighed, “Sam, please. Just do as he says.” 

Sam looked between Steve and Loki before getting into the seat before the helm. Getting into the seat, Sam completed the procedures before departure that he had been in the middle of before the infiltrators came aboard. 

“What coordinates am I taking you to, your majesty.” Sam said spit out at Loki. 

“Oh, I like that. You may continue calling me that.” Loki smirked at Sam. Walking up to the helm, Loki placed one hand at the back of Sam's chair and the other holstered his phaser. The newly free hand then came up to the console and plugged in the coordinates. “There, that is where I want you to take us,” Loki said as he finished. 

Sam frowned as he looked at the coordinates but took the ship out of the station.

Turning back to the Commander, Loki walked back to the Captain's seat. “Don't frown so, Commander,” Loki admonished. As he walked up to Steve, Loki pat the Commander's head again, “It may seem unbelievable, but I am actually doing this to help you.” 

Steve snorted, “Help us? By hijacking our ship, I sincerely doubt your motives are anything positive.” 

The Orion's smile stretched across his face, “Take us to Warp 8, helmsman. We do not want to be late.” 

Confusion clouded Steve's face, “Late?” 

Sam took the ship into Warp 8 as they continued their route to Loki's coordinates. 

“My dear commander, have you no propriety?” Loki laughed, “It might interest you to know that certain members of your crew have been working with Hydra.” 

“I don't believe you.” Steve said unflinchingly as he stared at Loki. 

“Usually I would commend such foresight, but I am telling you the truth.” Loki said in a whisper, “This little exercise is to meant to push out all the Hydra agents and anyone in the high command who are traitors to your -noble- cause.” 

Steve narrowed his eyes at Loki. He did not understand the inter-workings of the Orion's mind, but all Steve knew was that Loki had a plan and he was helpless but to go along with it. 

Steve and Loki continued to star at each other as they waited for the ship to reach it's destination. 

“Sir?” Sam's voice broke through Steve and Loki's sole focus. They both looked at the view port to see the nebula Loki was taking them to. In the middle of the nebular there seemed to be a storm raging. 

“Take us into the storm,” Loki ordered as he sat down in the Captain's chair. Smoothing down his stolen Starfleet uniform, Loki waited for the man to comply. 

Sam did not budge as he looked defiantly into the eyes of hijacker.

The Orion narrowed his eyes at the helmsman. Kicking out at Steve as the man sat at the foot of the chair, Loki gave the Captain a pointed look. 

Steve caught the eye of Tony Stark who was looking far to innocent for being held hostage. The enigmatic engineer winked at the Captain and made a barely noticeable head tilt to the console behind him. Steve blinked slowly as he tried to process what Stark was communicating. 

“Sam do as he says,” Steve ordered.

Loki smirked as he relaxed into the Captain's chair. It really was the perfect seat to watch the meticulously planned events unfold. 

As they descended into the nebula storm, the ship started being thrown about. The crew, being confined to the floor, were knocked about as the turbulence racked the ship. Nothing could possibly go wrong now, Loki thought. 

“What the-” Clint gasped out as the ships alarms started going off. Something was on a collision course with the ship and it's energy levels were off the charts. 

Members of the crew screamed as the vessel was yanked and electrical blasts surged out of the equipment. The lights flickered as the crew were thrown around. 

“Is this supposed to happen!” Steve yelled at Loki as the man was thrown to the ground by Loki's feet. 

Loki narrowed his eyes as he grabbed hold of the chair for a sense of stabilization as the bridge jolted again. “No, it is not,” Loki hissed, “This is a natural occurrence. We are under attack.”

Loki gave Steve a meaningful look before they both shot up out of their positions. One of the consoles by Loki and the Captain spewed sparks straight at them. Steve grabbed the Orion and pushed them to the ground, covering Loki with his body as they fell hard.

After the console stopped being a threat, Loki started slapping the Captain to get him off. Lifting himself off of Loki, Steve extended a hand to help the Orion up. Loki took the hand without thought.

“What is attacking us?” Captain Rogers yelled through the chaos, “Hydra?”

Loki strode up to the Tactical Console and pushed the dead ensign from her final resting place upon it. Loki sniffed, “This is not Hydra. No matter the technological advances they boast, they could not create such an anomaly.” 

“You didn't have to be so callous!” Blood had started dripping from the Captain's head as he came to lean against Loki.

“She is dead and she was in the way of our survival,” Loki slowly enunciated to the Captain as he gently pressed the console display.

“She does not deserve to be thrown around like garbage,” Steve insisted. 

“Trust me Captain,” Loki purred as he leaned slightly into the body leaning on him, “Starfleet personnel are loyal to a fault.” Turning back to the readings on display, Loki dropped his voice, “She would have insisted on it.”

The quiet tone Loki had taken was out of place on the screaming ship. Loki may love chaos, but he really only liked it when he was causing it or was safe from the events wrecking havoc. 

“What is attacking us?” Steve repeated as another ensign died to the side of them from a blast. 

“Nothing within range, but that can't be right,” Loki's brow knitted together as he read the display. “The sensors must have been knocked out by the storm. We need to-” Before Loki could finish expressing his plan the USS Freedom was pulled forward at unheard of speeds by an unknown force to an unknown destination. Bright light filled the vessel and a immense heat seared the ship as it was pulled away. 

*

“One ship has come through the array, my king.” Heimdall intoned as he analyzed the readings coming from the Bifrost. 

“Only one?” The Allfather sounded bored as he asked Heimdall. 

Heimdall turned his head towards the Allfather as he answered, “All it takes is one.”

Sighing, the Allfather shifted in his throne. “Very well,” he said, “Collect them immediately and sedate them for testing.” The Allfather rose from his thrown and made his way out of the room. “Notify me immediately if a match occurs.” 

“Of course, Allfather.” Heimdall nodded at the Allfather's retreating back. 

“If the collection was for naught, give me a day before I recharge the array.” The Allfather called over his shoulder as he walked sedately. “I am getting too old for this,” the Allfather muttered. 

“Say good morning to the future king for me!” Heimdall laughed at the Allfather as he left. “Knock some sense into his head while you are at it, I wont be able to spar with him today.” 

The Allfather gave an unamused hum.


	4. The Delta Quadrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor enters the playing field.

“Lady Sif! How do you fare on this fine day?” Thor shouted down the corridor as he walked faster to catch up to his close friend. 

Sif smiled, “Good, your highness. And how do you fare?” 

“I would fare better if a lovely lady such as yourself would spar with me,” Thor grinned at Sif. They walked side by side down the corridors. Glass lined the halls on one side so that passersby could look out into space and view the Bifrost at work. 

Sif sighed at the prince, “I am beginning to believe you enjoy being beat, your highness.” 

A flash of light caught their eyes and as one they both turned to the source. The array was searching for something new to collect. A common enough occurance for all those who visited the array or who resided on Asgard. With just a cursory thought to the beam, Thor turned back to Sif.

“The Allfather has confined me to the array for the foreseeable future. I am not permitted leave until we find a match,” Thor's voice strained with his frustration.

Sif gave Thor a hard look, “You know as well as I do Thor, how important collection is.”

Thor lifted his chin in defiance, “Sitting around and waiting does nothing for our dying people on Asgard.”

Sif did not back down from Thor's challenging tone, “Our people will continue to die out if we do not find a match!” 

Thor turned around and released his anger in a shout. Turning back around, Thor's jaw clicked as he looked back at Sif. “Nothing is benefited by us sitting around and waiting.” Thor pointed harshly out the observation windows to the planet below the array. “We should help our people while they are still alive.” 

Sif's look softened as she listened to Thor. “We must obey the Allfather, Thor. He knows what is best,” Sif said softly.

Thor was tense all over. Sif walked up to her old friend and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “What we do on the array is more important than anything you could do planetside,” she whispered. 

The prince relaxed under Sif's touch. “Patience,” he started, “is not in my nature.” 

“Nor mine,” Sif smirked. 

Laughter boomed from their chests. Lighthearted smiles adorned their faces as the laughter tapered out. 

Sif stared at the prince before rolling her eyes, “Come on then. I will spar with you, you spoiled brat.”

“Only my mother is allowed to call me that,” Thor mocked an affronted tone. 

Another bright flash of light lit up the corridor. Thor and Sif turned as one to the source. They rushed to the observation glass to peer at what was collected. 

“A ship. So soon? That must be good news.” Sif smiled hopefully at Thor. 

Thor's eyes narrowed as he observed the ship. It design was not anything impressive. The words “U.S.S. Freedom” were emblazoned on the hull. 

Turning away from the glass, Sif shouted as she departed, “Forgive me your highness. I am in charge of extraction today.” 

Thor watched his friend's retreating back as she left the corridor. Glancing back at the ship, Thor's frown deepened. 

The Allfather had ordered him to be there during the collection process. He reasoned it was a reassurance if any of those collected would wake up from the forced sleep, someone capable could be there. Thor knows it is just to give the prince a menial task to keep busy. There was so much more Thor wanted to do for his people, than just watch a bunch of alien bodies undergo the collecting process. 

Anger seethed through Thor's veins. The prince could not place exactly why he was always angry with his father when he thought about anything concerning the collection mission. Thor's face clouded at his dark thoughts. Chocking it up to boredom, Thor tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. 

He gave one parting glance at the new ship. His stomach dropped as he read the ships name. Turning in a flurry of cape, Thor made his way down to the collection room. Sif and her squad would have enough time to get the collected into the room before Thor would arrive. 

 

*

Thor came into the collection room. His scarlet cape trailed behind him as he walked down the aisles.

The crew of the USS Freedom plus their three hijackers were laid up in medical beds a mile long. They twisted and turned as the process the Asgardians were putting them under caused pain. 

Thor looked out at the multitude of sedated bodies. Each as different as the next. The prince tried not to sigh in relief as he saw various species. The more species they found on ships, the better their chances were of finding a match. 

One specific body caught his attention. The alien had green skin and jet black hair. Thor moved over to the form. Loki was grimacing as he underwent the testing. His squirming was less than most of the crew. The only two exceptions were two large men who not so much as flinched as every single fiber of their being was tested. 

From what Thor understood the process of collection was painful, but it was for a greater cause. Usually those collected did not think of it as such. The prince smiled as he remember the countless times he had been called in to “placate” any uproarious rejects. 

Thor looked at the lineup of aliens on the medical beds. Some of them appeared similar to Asgardians. That could be a good sign for a match, Thor thought. 

Smiling, Thor turned back to the green form. Sweat gathered at the alien's brow as he frowned against the pain. Something tugged in his chest that had not happened before as Thor looked upon the collected. 

Bending down to the alien, Thor placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. “I will relish defeating you, when the time comes,” the prince whispered into the aliens ear.

*

Heimdall sat at his usual post, an eternal guardian of the array, as he went initiated the processing of the collected. 

Every time a new ship would be brought through the array and every time a little bit of hope died in Heimdall. He assumed it was the same for many of the crew members, but more so for those who were older. 

Glancing up from the display, Heimdall spotted Sif and Fandral. Smiles and excitement filled them as they completed their duties. 

It had been a long time since Heimdall had been like that, if he ever was. 

A slight chirp sounded from Heimdall's display of the collected. Frowning, Heimdall turned back to the display. 

His eyes widened as he read the results. “Lady Sif,” Heimdall called, his voice cracking.

Sif and Fandral stopped what they were doing and hurried over to Heimdall. “What is it, Heimdall?” Sif asked worryingly. 

“What do you see on this display, I fear my eyes are playing tricks on me.” Heimdall said carefully as his eyes followed the letters on the display.

“Of course,” Sif leaned over to read the screen. “It says 'match found'” It took a second to seep into her mind, “'match found.' Heimdall it says a match was found!” A grin broke out onto her face. 

Heimdall smiled as he rubbed a hand down his face. “Fandral, tell the Allfather. We found a match.” 

Fandral turned and ran out the room as soon as Heimdall commanded him. 

“Asgard is saved.” 

*  
The Allfather called all of the senior crew members into the dining hall. Sif and Fandral could hardly contain their grins as they waited for the Allfather to give the grand news. 

Thor came into the hall and immediately spotted his friends. Walking over to them, Thor called out, “What is the occasion for the feast today, my friends?” 

“You wont get a word out of me,” Fandral smirked and mimed zipping his lips. 

Thor frowned in confusion at his friend before turning to Sif. 

Sif only shook her head and told him to wait. 

A hush fell over the crowd as the Allfather raised his hands. “My friends,” The Allfather began, “The best of news has found us today. We have found the key to our problems. We have found a match.” The Allfather gestured over to a display screen as it came to life showing a person in a medical med. 

The crowd broke out into cheers as the Allfather made his announcement. 

“Starting today we will begin the fertilization stage of our quest and harvest all that is necessary from the collected. For now we will feast!” The Allfather continued his speech.

More uproarious cheering took over the crowd assembled. 

“Feast for we have succeeded!” The Allfather gave the crowd a warm smile before turning his wife and following her to the tables. 

Thor could not take his eyes off the display screen. He recognized that it was the green alien from the latest collection. The same feeling that Thor had when he was patrolling the collection rose up in him now. He felt hollow and empty staring at the form on the display.

Thor looked at the screen featuring the alien that was the key to all of Asgard's problems. He had been moved from the collection room to an isolated room. The alien looked smaller on the screen, he looked defenseless. Thor grit his teeth in his anger.

The joviality commencing around him just passed him by. He felt Volstagg slap him on his back, but he barely budged. 

The display showing the green alien had a various array of medical equipment all lined up beside his bed. The words of his father rang through Thor's ears.

“No,” Thor said. Clenching his fists to restrain himself, Thor looked on in horror as what was in store for the alien passed behind his eyes. 

“What is wrong, Thor?” Hogun asked the prince. 

“NO!” Thor yelled this time. He twisted around and flipped a nearby table. “I will not let this happen!” Thor ranted as the room became deathly silent. All those around him had retreated a few steps away from the raging prince. Thor breathed deeply as he seethed with anger.

“What wont you let happen?” Frigga asked in a placating tone. 

“This,” Thor pointed at the screen displaying the alien, “You would enslave a person to be your broodmare because of your failings as a king!” Thor shouted as he turned to face his father. 

“You foolish boy!” The Allfather's booming voice thundered in the quiet room. “My first priority has always been Asgard.” 

“Better a foolish boy who has yet to grow than a foolish old man unwilling to learn!” Thor raged at his father, “You are the reason Asgard has fallen infertile. This is not the answer!” 

“How dare you go against me in this our hour of victory,” The Allfather snarled. Frigga tried to place a calming hand on the Allfather's shoulder. 

“I banish you! I do not need you as a heir anymore that we have a match.” The Allfather yelled at his son. A hushed murmur came over the assembled crowd. “Heimdall! Take him away.” The Allfather turned away from his son who stared listlessly at his parents. 

Heimdall did not move from his spot. He looked between his king, his prince, and finally the Allmother. 

Frigga had tears in her eyes as she looked at Heimdall. She shook her head slightly as she silently begged Heimdall not do it. 

The Allfather noticed the hesitation of proceeding with his sentence. “I am your king!” 

Heimdall shut his eyes against the sight of Frigga before nodding at the Allfather. He walked over to Thor as he grabbed the princes arm. 

“Father, please,” Thor begged as Heimdall dragged him away.

“You are no son of mine,” The Allfather whispered.


End file.
